Fogoso Valentim
by Lili Rosen
Summary: S. Valentim é suposto ser uma data cheia de amor e ternura… No entanto, Harry apenas encontrou caos e reprovação. (Sequela de Surpresa Natalícia)


**Título**: Fogoso Valentim

**Sinopse**:

S. Valentim é suposto ser uma data cheia de amor e ternura…

No entanto, Harry apenas encontrou caos e reprovação.

(Sequela de Surpresa Natalícia)

**Género**: One-shot ; Família ; Yaoi

**Disclaimer**:

Infelizmente Harry Potter não me pertence, caso contrário teria havido BL na obra original.

**Beta**: Clara

* * *

**Fogoso Valentim**

Harry ergueu a mão para cobrir a boca, tentando disfarçar o gigantesco bocejo que resolvera atacá-lo bem na hora em que se preparava para colocar os gémeos na cama. O brilho de uma travessa lágrima surgiu no canto do seu olho esquerdo.

Havia sido uma longa e exaustiva semana no Departamento de Aurores.

O Ministro da Magia tinha decidido aproveitar o otimismo próprio do início de mais um ano para implementar uma nova lei que visava diminuir o índice de criminalidade juvenil e para tal havia despachado vários esquadrões para as ruas com ordens para realizarem patrulhas nas zonas de reputação mais duvidosa. Essa era uma ordem que não podia de forma alguma ser desobedecida, pelo que nem mesmo o Chefe do Departamento de Aurores ficara isento, pelo que se vira repentinamente a cargo da liderança do esquadrão encarregue de patrulhar Knockturn Alley.

Se alguém resolvesse passear pelo Departamento de Aurores nesse exato momento, o mais provável é que seria muito bem recebido… Yep! Seria recebido com grande pompa e circunstância… Uma generosidade rara, atribuída apenas aos mais nobres membros da sociedade, por parte de um magnífico esquadrão de moscas, pois não havia uma única alma à vista.

— Mas ainda não tenho sono, papá! — disse Neal com voz arrastada e lutando contra a fadiga que forçava as suas pálpebras a respeitarem a Lei da Gravitação Universal que Newton formulara séculos antes — Vês? Sem sono! — exclamou o pequeno loiro, utilizando a ponta dos dedos para manter os olhos abertos.

Harry esboçou um sorriso singelo perante a adorável imagem representada pelos seus queridos filhos.

Sean há muito que já se encontrava no Mundo dos Sonhos, a sua cabecinha descansava tranquilamente em cima do ombro de Neal que com uma expressão sonolenta pretendia manter-se desperto ainda que fosse apenas durante mais alguns minutos.

— Devias dormir, Neal. Amanhã espera-te um longo dia, não é mesmo? Sean deixou escapar algo sobre irem realizar uma troca de cartões de S. Valentim — disse o moreno como quem não quer a coisa, tentando arrancar mais informações à hiperativa criança, enquanto acariciava a cabeça do filho, revolvendo os rebeldes fios de cabelo, que teimavam em cair constantemente para cima dos olhos do menino, obstruindo a sua linha de visão.

— Isso é coisa de criancinhas. O tio Ron disse que um garanhão deve ignorar cartões su… sup… "supérfulos"? Acho que é assim que se diz, seja lá o que isso for… E simplesmente sentar-se confortavelmente… que os chocolates caseiros irão eventualmente acabar por se acumular aos seus pés! — exclamou Neal, demonstrando uma arrogância incomum para a sua escassa idade — Ainda que o tio diz que se os chocolates forem comprados também servem, porque sabem bem e enchem a barriga, mas eu penso que não é a mesma coisa… A madrinha diz que o que conta são os sentimentos e o esforço que se coloca na elaboração do chocolate. Eu só vou aceitar chocolates caseiros…

Harry conteve o instinto de se jogar ao chão e rolar de tanto rir, pensando quão hilário era escutar que Ron havia proclamado tais palavras, tendo em conta que nunca havia recebido um presente de S. Valentim em toda a sua vida. O chocolate (comprado no Mundo Muggle) de cortesia de Hermione não contava, principalmente porque o ruivo passava semanas a atazanar-lhe o juízo para que esta não se esquecesse sobre o assunto.

Após uma longa contenda, Neal cedeu ao sono e caiu no abraço de Morfeu.

— Parece que finalmente adormeceu — Harry inclinou-se para trás ao sentir os braços do esposo à sua volta, apoiando-se contra o seu peito.

— Não contava ver-te ainda hoje. Hermione disse que um grupo de turistas se envolveu num acidente e precisavam de todos os medimagos disponíveis, pelo que pensei que só chegarias a casa amanhã de manhã ou além.

— Sorte a nossa que só parecia pior do que realmente era. A maioria foram apenas feridos ligeiros, pelo que não necessitaram reforços. No entanto, havia uma mulher grávida envolvida pelo que optaram por me chamar, pois ao que parece a senhora era toda uma lady e não deixava que ninguém com menos de cem por cento de pureza de sangue se aproximasse a ela e ao seu precioso bebé sangue-puro.

Harry dedicou-lhe um olhar atravessado.

— Juro que essas foram as palavras dela, não minhas! — defendeu-se Draco — Como se eu já não fosse odiado o suficiente, agora fui tachado como medimago apenas de sangue-puros… — murmurou o loiro, lamentando o seu destino numa sociedade que ainda não havia superado a guerra travada contra Voldemort pelos seus ideais da supremacia do sangue e onde pureza de sangue era sinónimo de Death Eaters.

— A mãe e o bebé estão bem? — interrogou o moreno, interrompendo o tema ao ver o seu esposo cair num estado depressivo que nunca desejaria voltar a testemunhar.

A guerra tinha sido difícil para todos, mas ao contrário do que muitos esperavam, os mais afetados haviam sido os ex-Slytherins. Julgados pela sociedade por crimes que não tinham cometido ou cuja realidade não era como pensavam.

As pessoas pareciam ignorar propositadamente o facto que eles eram meras crianças aquando da guerra.

Crianças assustadas e temerosas que temiam pelas suas vidas e as das suas famílias.

Draco vira a sua mãe ser tomada como refém e o seu pai privado da posse da sua varinha. A varinha de um mago era como uma extensão do seu próprio ser e privá-lo da sua posse era o mesmo que matá-lo em vida.

— Com repouso absoluto e ingestão abundante de água deve ficar tudo bem, mas vou mantê-la sob observação durante algum tempo. O descolamento de placenta, mesmo que parcial, pode levar a complicações durante e após a gravidez.

O casal aconchegou as crianças e saiu do quarto sem fazer ruído.

A lua cansada decidiu que estava na hora da sua merecida sesta, pelo que pouco depois a manhã chegou.

O sol brilhava em todo o seu esplendor e a familiar rotina do Clã Potter-Malfoy voltou a repetir-se uma vez mais.

— Vais chegar atrasado… — repetiu Draco pela terceira vez, colocando o almoço nas lancheiras e entregando-as aos gémeos. — É melhor apareceres diretamente no Ministério, eu levo as crianças ao infantário, mas preciso que sejas tu a levá-las à terapia. Miss Mills disse que Sean está a começar a mostrar progressos.

— Isso é ótimo! Estava preocupado com a falta de comunicação fora da família.

— Sean comunica-se perfeitamente — interrompeu Neal, cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho.

— Eu sei, Neal — respondeu Draco, agachando-se para limpar o bigode de chocolate do menino —, mas nem toda a gente entende…

— Eu entendo-o! — voltou a interromper o pequeno, puxando o irmão mais novo na sua direção e abraçando-o protetoramente.

— Não estou a dizer para deixarem de falar entre vocês, mas as outras crianças não entendem o idioma de gémeos e temem aproximar-se a vocês — explicou o homem de orbes prateadas. — Queres que Sean termine isolado do resto do mundo quando tu cresceres e arranjares uma namorada?

— Não quero uma namorada, só necessito que Sean continue ao meu lado.

— Eu também só "precido" de Neal — murmurou o gémeo menor com timidez, tentando não tropeçar nas palavras.

Harry quase caiu na tentação de realizar um facepalm.

— Diz-se "pre-ci-so", Sean — corrigiu o medimago para que o menor pudesse repetir a palavra com a pronúncia correta.

— Pre-ci-do — murmurou o pequeno loiro, repetindo algumas vezes até conseguir acertar na pronúncia. — Pre-ci-so.

— É isso mesmo, Sean. Bom trabalho! — felicitou Harry, revolvendo os cabelos loiros do infante, notando algo estranho pouco depois — Porque é que a tua mochila se está a mover, Neal?

— Não sei do que é que estás a falar, papá — disse o gémeo maior, escondendo rapidamente a mochila atrás das costas e fazendo-se de desentendido.

— De quem é que será que ele aprendeu isso, não é mesmo? — provocou Draco com um sorriso cínico — Neal, mochila… Agora! — exigiu, estendo o braço para receber a mala. Relutantemente o menor assim o fez.

O medimago passou a mochila ao marido e deu as mãos às crianças para levá-las até ao carro, que o Chefe de Aurores comprara no dia seguinte à adoção dos gémeos.

— Só… Só não queria que Dray ficasse sozinho o dia todo — disse Neal quase inaudivelmente, enquanto Draco assegurava que as cadeiras estavam bem colocadas e os cintos apertados, antes de se sentar no assento do condutor e dar marcha ao BMW 2 Series iPerformance Active Tourer.

Hermione havia insistido num modelo híbrido e amigo do ambiente, pelo que Harry tinha acabado por chegar a casa com um carro elétrico, escolhido a dedo pela sua melhor amiga.

Ao chegar ao infantário, o loiro de olhos prateados reuniu-se com a educadora e informou que Harry passaria a buscar os gémeos às três da tarde.

Faltavam menos de quinze minutos para as três e Harry não via forma de despachar o Ministro sem dar muito nas vistas.

"Sou homem morto", lamentou-se o Salvador do Mundo Mágico, fingindo que estava a prestar atenção às lamúrias do outro homem.

Felizmente, Harry viu o seu velório adiado com o ruído oriundo do outro lado da porta do seu escritório.

— Entre — ordenou imediatamente após soar a primeira batida.

— Chefe, pediu-me para lhe recordar que tem uma reunião às três horas — informou a secretária com um brilho sádico na mirada, que demonstrava claramente que esta já dava as suas partes baixas por perdidas.

"Maldita a hora em que aceitei uma serpente como secretária!", pensou Harry, recordando a fenomenal sessão de sexo que o levara a aceitar aquela loucura. "Nunca devia ter caído na lengalenga dele. O que é que me importa se mais ninguém a contratava?", bufou o moreno, caminhando até à área destinada à aparatação.

— Parkinson nunca deixará de ser a garota propaganda: "Entreguemos Harry Potter ao Senhor das Trevas!" — exclamou o Chefe dos Aurores, aparecendo num beco perto de casa e dirigindo-se ao carro da família — Do que é que me vale tentar enganar-me a mim mesmo? Caíria mil e uma vezes na mesma armadilha…

"Draco conhece-me demasiado bem!", pensou Harry, deixando escapar um suspiro frustrado. "Ele sabe perfeitamente que eu nunca conseguiria resistir à tentação de uma rapidinha secreta no consultório dele. Quem é que me mandou contar-lhe todas as minhas fantasias sexuais? Mas eu bem que devia ter previsto que ele estava a tramar alguma… Afinal de contas, ele nunca me deixa ir a St. Mungus durante o turno dele a menos que esteja com um pé para a cova e prestes a fazer dele o viúvo mais sexy do mundo."

Sem se aperceber como nem quando, Harry viu-se frente ao infantário. Ao ver os filhos com as lancheiras nas mãos e a educadora à porta, não pôde evitar olhar para o relógio.

"Merda! Sobrevivi a Voldemort só para acabar morto às mãos do meu próprio esposo?", saiu quase a correr do carro para abrir a porta às crianças.

Perdido em lamentações e lamúrios, o Salvador do Mundo Mágico alcançou o seu destino quase meia hora atrasado.

— Rápido, rápido! — apressou o maior, tendo terminado de tirar as crianças do carro e correndo em direção à entrada do edifício — Se ainda chegarmos a tempo e prometerem que não contam nada ao papi compro-vos o que vocês quiserem.

— Suborno não é a melhor forma de educar os meninos, Senhor Potter.

— Já está de saída!? — exclamou Harry, levando as mãos à cabeça e planeando o seu testamento.

— Visto que não apareceram e a minha próxima consulta foi desmarcada…

— Pago o dobro! — interrompeu o moreno de olhos verdes esmeralda com desespero transparecendo na sua voz.

— Mantenho a minha opinião de que esse não é o melhor exemplo a dar aos seus filhos, Senhor Potter.

Os gémeos moviam as cabecitas de um lado para outro com expressões confusas. Algo semelhante a se um mago resolvesse assistir a um jogo de ténis. Claro que primeiro teriam de lhe explicar no que consistia esse maravilhoso desporto que atrai milhões de fanáticos desde todos os cantos e esquinas do planeta. Yep! Harry havia tido a fortuna de testemunhar o choque cultural em primeira mão quando pedira Draco em casamento e comprara uma casa no Mundo Muggle. Ainda recordava a reação que este tivera ao ver uma torradeira pela primeira vez…

Harry conteve uma gargalhada ao relembrar a ocasião em que o seu amado se recusara a ligar a torradeira à tomada, afirmando que a eletricidade parecia ser demasiado desagradável, pelo que de forma alguma submeteria a pobre torradeira à experiência de ter a sua cauda enfiada na fonte de energia… Seria um trauma do qual a torradeira nunca se poderia recuperar e que lhe valera uma boa dose de diversão a dobrar, pois tal joia tinha obviamente que ser partilhada com a sua melhor amiga. Hermione passara uma longa tarde a explicar o processo por detrás da eletricidade a Draco e como esta não magoaria a torradeira, pois esta era um objeto inanimado e portanto sem sentimentos.

— Então o que é que quer que eu faça para não adiar ainda mais a marcação? — perguntou como último recurso, não querendo dar o braço a torcer.

— Entre — declarou a mulher, dando meia volta e regressando ao interior do edifício.

— Simplesmente assim? Não vai dizer mais nada ou pedir algo em troca? — interrogou o homem de orbes esmeralda sem poder acreditar de todo no que os seus ouvidos haviam escutado.

— Faço-o pelas crianças, não por si, Senhor Potter. Da próxima vez faça o favor de chegar a tempo, por favor.

— Sem dúvida. Nunca mais se voltará a repetir. — Harry apressou o passo, levando os gémeos pelas mãos. — Seria possível manter este assunto entre nós? — confidenciou baixinho.

— Não — respondeu a terapeuta sem lhe dirigir o olhar.

— Mas… Draco vai mandar-me dormir no sofá até as crianças se graduarem da universidade… — choramingou o Chefe dos Aurores.

— Posso aconselhar-lhe um terapeuta especializado em casais se assim o desejar. Até lá aconselho-o a comprar um bom sofá.

Apesar de todas as complicações, a consulta correu razoavelmente bem. Aproveitando que os meninos se encontravam entretidos com algum brinquedo no outro lado do gabinete, a terapeuta procedeu a dar uma breve explicação sobre o diagnóstico dos seus pequenos pacientes.

— Quando me trouxeram os gémeos pela primeira vez, avisei logo que Sean teria alguma dificuldade em se relacionar com outras crianças. Por norma a criptofasia entre gémeos desaparece por volta dos três anos, mas devido a que os seus filhos viveram no seu próprio mundo enquanto estavam no orfanato e evitavam os outros órfãos, acabaram por arrastar a situação até aos quatro anos. Segundo tenho entendido, eles fazem cinco anos o mês que vem, correto?

— Sim.

— Seria uma boa altura para tentar que Sean se relacione com outras pessoas antes de entrar na escola primária e que tome a iniciativa de falar o idioma materno em vez do idioma de gémeos. Caso contrário, acabará por se isolar e Neal será a única pessoa a entendê-lo.

— Miss Mills, a educadora de infância, disse que Sean está melhor em comparação com o início. Ele já não evita as outras crianças e já fala mais em casa.

— Isso é um bom sinal, mas não deve ficar por aí. Alguns gémeos nunca chegam a desenvolver o léxico comum, motivo pelo qual não socializam com ninguém para além do outro gémeo. Não estou a dizer que devam impedi-los de falar entre eles ou castigá-los quando o façam, mas é essencial que convivam com outras crianças e se comuniquem com elas. Neal está no bom caminho, como já é possível ver pela sua atitude extrovertida, mas Sean é introvertido e tímido, pelo que acaba por utilizar o irmão como um escudo, quase como uma barreira entre ele e o resto do mundo.

— Entendo. O que é que nos aconselha? — perguntou Harry, espreitando na direção dos gémeos para se assegurar que se encontravam entretidos.

— Se tiver amigos com filhos seria uma boa ideia apresentá-los — propôs a mulher, cruzando as pernas e descansando as mãos em cima do joelho.

Harry repassou mentalmente, concluindo que as suas opção se reduziam muito provavelmente apenas a membros do Clã Weasley.

Bill e Fleur tinham duas meninas, Victoire de dezoito e Dominique de dez, e um menino de treze anos.

Percy e Audrey tinham duas meninas, Molly de dezassete e Lucy de catorze anos.

George e Angelina tinham dois filhos, Fred de catorze e Roxanne de doze anos.

"Nah! Má ideia! Demasiados ruivos à mistura. Draco iria odiar a mera ideia de conviver com tantos Weasley. Talvez os filhos de Fleur conseguissem escapar impunes por serem parecidos com ela, mas… Pensando bem, ainda continua a ser uma péssima ideia. Oh! Hermione, porque é que não tiveste filhos? Ter-me-ias facilitado tanto a vida se assim fosse!"

Harry abanou a cabeça para afastar a loucura momentânea que se apossara da sua mente.

"Ora, vejamos… Isso só me deixa uma opção: os filhos de Luna. Draco não deve meter travas se forem eles."

— Uma amiga tem gémeos — expôs após ponderar durante alguns minutos. — Lysander e Lorcan têm onze anos, são maiores mas são muito bons meninos. Draco é o padrinho de Lysander, pelo que já estávamos mesmo a planear apresentá-los eventualmente.

— Acaso eles também dividiram a experiência de criptofasia? — perguntou a terapeuta, avaliando as circunstâncias.

— Não que eu saiba. Luna sempre foi excêntrica, mas teria notado algo assim… "penso eu" — concluiu o Herói no seu âmago.

— Sendo assim, poderia ser uma boa experiência para eles relacionarem-se com outro par de gémeos para testemunharem a socialização deles com o mundo exterior.

Tendo concluído a consulta, Harry regressou a casa, sendo recebido por um furioso loiro.

— Se eu não tivesse pedido à Pansy para se assegurar que não perdias a consulta…

— Mas não perdemos, amor — disse o Chefe dos Aurores, interrompendo o esposo e puxando-o para um beijo.

*Sinceramente não consigo perceber os adultos!*

*Porque é que dizes isso, Sean?*

*Porque é que dão beijos na boca? É nojento!*

*Hmm…*

— Posso saber do que é que vocês estão a falar? — perguntou Harry, agachando-se frente aos gémeos.

— Eu também gostaria de saber — apoiou Draco, colocando a mão no ombro do marido.

*Não lhes digas, Neal, por favor*, suplicou Sean com a mirada brilhante e a cabeça gacha. *Não quero que nos devolvam ao orfanato.*

*Eles nunca fariam isso, são os nossos pais e amam-nos!*

*Mas…*

*Confia em mim, sim!?*

*Hm…*

Os adultos ainda observavam os pequenos com curiosidade, quando Sean decidiu abrir o jogo.

— Neal disse que beijos na boca são nojentos — acusou o menor, ainda quando havia sido ele a dizer isso, quase levando o casal ao chão, devido ao choque, fazendo com que este se arrependesse de ter sequer ponderado expôr a questão.

— Como é que correu a escola? — perguntou desta vez Draco, mudando subtilmente de assunto.

— Sean recebeu um cartão de S. Valentim.

— Neal! — ralhou o gémeo menor envergonhadamente e contra-atacando imediatamente — Neal recebeu um cartão de Nicole e ela pediu-lhe para serem na-na-nam… — O pequeno empancou, não conseguindo pronunciar a palavra e quase cedendo ao pranto.

— Assim que o nosso Neal tem uma namorada e Sean tem uma admiradora — cantarolou Harry, passando por alto a dificuldade lexical de Sean, acariciando-lhe a cabeça para o consolar.

"Espera aí… Cartão… Namorada… Acaso hoje é dia de S. Valentim? De repente tudo faz sentido… Parkinson estava a lamentar pelo destino das minhas partes baixas porque me esqueci que dia é hoje… Por isso é que a Hermione me mandou uma coruja a perguntar se precisava de babysitter… Estou fodido e não no bom sentido da coisa! Como é que me pude esquecer se ainda ontem falei disso com Neal…?"

— Recordei que tenho que terminar um relatório urgente. Já volto! — exclamou o Chefe dos Aurores, colocando-se na alheta.

Assim que a porta fechou, Draco abanou a cabeça, adivinhando o que havia acontecido.

— Meninos, gostariam de passar o resto do dia com as vossas madrinhas? Podem levar o Dray com vocês — subornou o loiro ao ver as expressões duvidosas dos gémeos.

Enquanto Draco colocava as crianças no carro para levá-las até onde as babysitters improvisadas os aguardavam, Harry encontrava-se numa loja de doces a ponderar se era de facto uma boa ideia tentar a sua sorte no meio de um perigoso oceano de adolescentes hormonais, que lutavam para conseguir ainda que fosse uma caixinha de chocolate, nem que esta alcançasse apenas para cobrir a palma de uma das suas mãos. Algo era definitivamente melhor que nada!

O que pensariam os seus subordinados se o vissem com os seus trinta e oito anos a lutar contra uma miúda de treze anos por uma caixa rosa desbotado em forma de coração envolvida numa fita prateada com detalhes verde esmeralda?

Entre puxão aqui e encontrão acolá… Eis que a caixa decidiu aprender a voar! Entre várias acrobacias e malabarismos, Harry conseguiu agarrar a caixa mesmo antes desta se espatifar contra o solo, o que poderia ter causado uma tragédia grega sem igual.

Mal se viu vencedor na contenda pelo chocolate, o moreno pôs-se em fuga, correndo até ao balcão de pagamento como se tivesse o rabo a arder.

Enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Londres Muggle ponderando qual seria a melhor forma de fazer aquele S. Valentim inesquecível… uma pequena loja com tons sombrios e uma fachada suja acabou por chamar a sua atenção…

Após duas horas de baba e ranho, Harry abandonou o estabelecimento e decidiu passar pelo Departamento de Aurores a ver como estavam as coisas e avisar que daria o expediente por encerrado.

— Sabes que ainda vais a tempo de acordar dessa estupidez que chamas casamento e implorar à Ginny que te aceite de volta — repetiu o ruivo pela enésima vez, salientando sem cessar o quanto desaprovava o matrimónio do seu melhor amigo. — Graças a Merlin que só registaste o casamento no Registo Civil Muggle. Seria uma desgraça se se tivessem enlaçado. Enlace é para a vida toda, não há como desfazer uma vez que significa a fusão das magias dos cônjug…

— Já chega, Ron! — interrompeu o Salvador do Mundo Mágico, batendo com o punho em cima da mesa. Sorte que não havia uma única alma no recinto, devido à implementação de patrulhas diárias obrigatórias. — Só não nos enlaçámos por causa de pessoas com mentes retrógradas como tu que não conseguem entender que a vida continua e que não é justo culpar os filhos pelos crimes dos pais — referindo-se às serpentes que haviam sido vítimas de crimes de ódio e / ou atravessavam dificuldades na procura de trabalho devido às ações dos seus pais como tinha acontecido a Pansy Parkinson. — E sinceramente… Quando é que vais enfiar nessa tua cabeça dura que foi a Ginny quem me traiu? Acaso consegues imaginar como me senti ao encontrá-la na cama com outro? Na minha própria casa nada mais?

— Ela só estava confusa — respondeu o ruivo auror, tentando defender as ações da irmã. — Tu quase nunca ias a casa…

— E agora culpas-me a mim? Estávamos a meio de uma operação para capturar um grupo de Death Eaters foragidos ou acaso não recordas que também fazias parte dessa missão!? — ironizou o Chefe dos Aurores, sem disfarçar o sarcasmo que embebia a sua voz.

— Mas…

— Nem mas nem meio mas… Isso não é desculpa para me trair, muito menos debaixo do meu próprio teto, na casa onde pretendiamos criar os nossos filhos.

— Falaste bem, os vossos filhos, não aqueles fedelhos muggles defeituosos.

— Sai daqui agora mesmo! — exclamou com voz contida, tendo o cuidado de não subir demasiado o volume para não atrair atenção indesejada, pois ainda quando não houvesse ninguém no Departamento de Aurores, o mesmo não se aplicava aos restantes departamentos do Ministério da Magia — Não, pensando melhor deixa estar que eu saio.

Harry levantou-se e dirigiu-se até à porta do seu escritório, colocando a mão na maçaneta e virando a cabeça para trás.

— Por vezes não sei como é que te escolhi em vez dele. Arrependo-me veementemente de ter recusado a mão que me estendeu no primeiro dia em Hogwarts… Podem dizer o que quiserem, mas os Slytherins nunca trairiam um amigo ou se virariam contra ele por motivos banais. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes me tive de justificar perante ti por coisas que não foram minha culpa — disse ao recordar o incidente do Cálice de Fogo décadas antes. — Quem diria… O Chapéu Selecionador tinha razão: Em Slytherin encontrarás os verdadeiros amigos. Até Parkinson demonstrou ser melhor amiga do que tu.

— Estás a gozar comigo!? — exclamou Ron, ao recuperar a voz que havia sido silenciada pelas verdades que Harry lhe jogara à cara após anos de sofrimento silencioso — Ela quis entregar-te a Tu-Sabes-Quem!

— Eu sei! Mas fê-lo pelo bem dos seus amigos e não há ninguém no mundo que possa afirmar sob Juramento Inquebrável que não faria o mesmo se com isso tivesse as vidas da sua família e amigos poupadas — expôs o moreno, causando uma sequência de movimentos bucais afónicos por parte do homem de olhos azuis. — Ao menos Parkinson nunca fingiu ser algo que não é e sempre foi sincera com as suas opiniões. É por essa e outras razões que não impedi que Draco a nomeasse madrinha de Sean. As pessoas mudam, Ron. De que outra forma teria uma arrogante sangue-puro aceite ser a madrinha de uma criança muggle? No entanto, tu recusaste essa mesma oferta quando te pedi que fosses o padrinho de Neal… Devia ter visto as tuas verdadeiras cores nesse dia, mas décadas de amizade cegaram-me… Desiludiste-me, Ron…

— Faz como quiseres. Regressa ao lado daquela escória destruidora de lares…

As palavras sem nexo do ruivo foram interrompidas com o aparecimento de um raio de luz brilhante que o lançou contra a parede.

— Estou cansado das tuas tretas e de forma alguma permitirei que coloques a minha família em perigo — informou o moreno de orbes esmeralda com a varinha na mão. — Posso ter estado cego durante muito tempo, mas não voltarei cair nesse erro. Obliviate! Não podes feri-los se não souberes que existem — murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para o seu interlocutor, guardando a varinha e saindo do escritório para regressar a casa.

Exausto e desanimado, Harry abre a porta de casa, sendo recebido por um beijo ardente que quase lhe sugou o oxigénio dos pulmões.

— Feliz dia de S. Valentim! — exclamou o loiro, deslizando uma pequena bolsa de veludo entre as mãos do marido — Abre! — E o homem de olhos verdes esmeralda assim o fez, revelando uma serpente de prata enrolada sobre si própria a morder a cauda, conformando uma bela e delicada peça de joalharia. — Não pude evitar comprar essa bracelete mal a vi. A esmeralda que utilizaram recordou-me a cor dos teus o…

— Adorei — interrompeu Harry, roubando um beijo fugaz ao esposo. — Também tenho algo para ti — Também tenho algo para ti, meu chuchuzinho.

Draco olhou para o embrulho rosado com expectativa, estendendo as mãos para o receber.

— Feliz dia dos namorados, amor! Espero que gostes.

O medimago recebeu a caixa em forma de coração, abrindo-a rapidamente…

— Seu filho da mãe! — gritou Draco fora de si, jogando o embrulho ao chão e pegando na varinha. Os nós dos dedos apresentavam uma tonalidade nívea ainda mais acentuada do que já era habitual devido à pressão exercida no agarre.

— Juro que foi um acidente, querido. Quando fui pagar ao balcão havia outro embrulho igual… o mais provável é que a empregada os tenha confundido. — Ao ter a ponta da varinha alheia pressionada fortemente contra a sua carótida, o moreno quase caiu na tentação de rezar a Salazar Slytherin se com essa ação tivesse a sua vida poupada e o seu matrimónio salvo. — Honey, juro que era uma seleção de trufas de chocolate belga. Sei perfeitamente que é o teu preferido e queria surpreender-te com um miminho…

— Então explica-me como é que essa… essa… essa abominação terminou na minha casa? — perguntou, ou melhor dizendo, exigiu o loiro de olhos prateados, apontando para a pobre caixa amarrotada que ainda conservava a peça de chocolate branco em forma de furão.

— Foi um acidente, amorzinho.

— Acidente ou não… essa coisa foi o pior presente que já me deste em toda a nossa relação.

— Mas, Dracooooo...

— Nem mas nem meio mas. Pega no teu "acidente" e vai dormir no sofá. Tens sorte de não termos um cão ou mandava-te dormir na casota.

— No sofá? Mas é tão desconfortável — choramingou Harry, recordando as duas horas de sofrimento que passara numa loja de fachada decrépita em Londres Muggle.

— Se achas que o sofá é desconfortável podes dormir no tapete. Crookshanks parece achá-lo confortável… Ah! A propósito, quase me esqueci… Confringo! — invocou o loiro, causando uma explosão de tamanho considerável que obliterou o chocolate que cessou de existir sem deixar qualquer rasto.

— Também não era preciso exagerar — murmurou o Chefe do Departamento de Aurores. — Até que era fofinho, lembra-me o nosso Quarto Ano…

— Disseste alguma coisa, querido? — sibilou o medimago, lançando uma mirada gélida na direção do marido, que poderia perfeitamente causar um raro caso de petrificação a um basilisco tal era o susto que este levaria.

— Nop! Nada! Nicles!

— Bem me parecia. Que tenhas uma boa noite, querido! — murmurou ao ouvido de Harry, deslizando a mão até à zona sul e pressionando a intimidade que já começava a despertar — Tenta não fazer nada que não devas. Pelo sim pelo não, vou manter a porta do quarto trancada até ao meio-dia.

— Meio-dia? — perguntou confuso o moreno de olhos esmeralda.

— Verás… Tinha planeado uma atividadezinha para celebrarmos pela noite dentro, pelo que as crianças vão ficar fora até ao meio-dia, mas… visto que não me vais acompanhar terei de me confortar sozinho — provocou Draco, fechando a porta na cara do marido e fechando a porta à chave. Harry pegou na varinha para destrancar a fechadura. — E nem sequer penses em utilizar magia para entrar.

"Merda! Realmente conheces-me demasiado bem… E agora? A diversão está toda lá dentro! Eu também quero, porque é que tenho de me contentar com a minha mão direita?"

— Haa! Hmm… Harry! Oh! — gemia o homem de orbes prata do outro lado da porta para frustração do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Para-Foder-A-Própria-Mão.

Entre lamentos e beicinhos, incapaz de se satisfazer com o manjar que se encontrava na divisão contígua, o Salvador do Mundo Mágico cedeu ao sono e logo um novo dia chegou.

— Ora, mas quem diria… Não sabia que tinhas esse tipo de fetiches, Chefe…

— Hã? — exclamou o homem ainda sem despertar completamente.

— Se alguma vez te perderes e ficares desfigurado já sei como te identificar.

Pansy apontou para a camisa arregaçada onde era possível ver uma porção de pele avermelhada devido à tatuagem recente, onde rezava "Propriedade de Draco Malfoy".

— Draco vai ficar feliz de saber que a mascote dele está finalmente identificada — voltou a falar a ex-Slytherin em tom de provocação —, mas não contes com que o gesto seja recíproco. Nenhuma pessoa normal faria isso…

* * *

**Notas**:

Para quem não entendeu a referência da torradeira…

Trata-se de um fanart Drarry super fofo que vi por acaso no pinterest.

"The Breakfast of (Champions) Chibis" by Red_Rahl'09


End file.
